Welcome Home
by Ominae
Summary: Setsuna is given an unofficial welcome back to Celestial Being by Feldt Grace herself. SPOILER: Takes place after Episode 1 of Season 2 prior to his Lyle Dylandy recruitment. Setsuna/Feldt.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Welcome Home

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Setsuna is given an unofficial welcome back to Celestial Being by Feldt Grace herself. SPOILER: Takes place after Episode 1 of Season 2 prior to his Lyle Dylandy recruitment. Setsuna/Feldt.

* * *

Corridor, Celestial Being Asteroid Base, somewhere in Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

Setsuna F. Seiei had been walking in one of the many corridors of Celestial Being's asteroid base, waiting for the needed maintenance on the new Ptolemaios 2. He and the other members, including Lasse and Ian, decided to leave the detained Saji in the ship as they would be heading out as soon as it was allowed to be launched again.

The young Kurdish man only disembarked the Ptolemaios 2 to inspect the 00 Gundam prior to it being placed on the ship, decked in the new Celestial Being uniform handed to him by Tieria Erde.

"Setsuna."

Setsuna saw the Feldt Grace, now 19 years of age, was standing in front of him. She had the pink jacket and white pants on, unlike Setsuna's as he had a blue jacket on.

"Feldt." Setsuna observed Feldt, seeing the different of her looks from 4 years ago to today.

"Hmmm..." Feldt saw that Setsuna was checking her out, making her cheeks red. "Setsuna?"

"Your..." Setsuna saw that Feldt's pink hair was fixed differently, having a single ponytail instead of having her hair in bunches. "Your hairstyle's quite different."

"This?" Feldt pointed her ponytail to Setsuna, who nodded. "I decided to change it."

"It looks good on you."

Feldt smiled at Setsuna, "Thank you."

"You were suppose to tell me something, yes?"

Feldt nodded. "While you were out there fighting with Lockon and the others, Christina and Lichtendahl were killed by a UN GN-X mobile suit when it fired into the Ptolemaios' bridge."

"I see." As saddening as the news was, Setsuna didn't have time to mourn for them.

Not while the A-LAWs were still out there, acting in the name of the Earth Federation government in trying to subdue anti-Federation nations and terrorist groups like Kataron into submission.

"Um..." Feldt wanted to ask Setsuna. "About my hair, is it different?"

Setsuna shook his head.

"Thanks."

"But it looks different," Setsuna had scratched his black hair with his gloved right hand. "like all of the others except Tieria."

"You changed too, Setsuna." Feldt measured Setsuna's height when she placed her right hand over Setsuna's head. "You're much taller."

"Is that suppose to be a good thing?"

"Yes."

Setsuna saw Feldt answer him with the same smile on her face, just like when he praised her on the new hairstyle Feldt had.

_Hm?_

Setsuna noticed tears from Feldt's eyes when she was staring at him.

"Feldt." The Kurdish Gundam Meister gently wiped the tears from the bridge operator's face with his thumbs.

"Y-yes?" squeaked Feldt, as she appeared to be crying.

"I'm sorry."

Feldt was a bit startled.

"For making you cry..."

"It's alright." Feldt's left hand gently grasped Setsuna's face before she said, "It's okay."

The pink-haired girl hugged Setsuna and placed her head on Setsuna's right sholder.

"Welcome home, Setsuna."

Setsuna placed his head on Feldt's right shouder. He felt like crying; it was a feeling that he did not experience in his life.

Ever since Soran Ibrahim had abandoned his name based in the Kurdish Republic and taken the name Setsuna F. Seiei after he had killed his parents to _prove himself _before Allah under instruction of Ali Al-Saachez.

"It's okay Setsuna." Feldt gently touch Setsuna's face to remove the tears from his face. "I'm glad you're here."

Yes, it was a sad but joyous feeling for Setsuna, who was able to cry again for his comrades and perhaps for his parents.

**"Welcome home, Setsuna!"**

Nearby, Setsuna heard a Haro unit bouncing a bit on the ground while it flapped its ear.

**"Welcome home, Setsuna!"  
**

"I'll be here for you when you need me, Setsuna."

Setsuna raised a hand and placed it on Feldt's right cheek.

"Thank you Feldt."

That was when Setsuna showed his smile for the first time.

THE END

PS - For this story, I read up on a comic (Fanmade of course) which Setsuna finds out about Christina and Lichtendahl were dead before Fedlt, in the end, welcomes back to Celestial Being. It's a sort of tearjerker when it showed in the comic that Feldt was happy to see Setsuna in tears. Let me know for those who want to read it.

Even though I'm a guy, I can't help it but shed tears when there are tearjerker moments; I can't seem to control them when I want to conceal this fact from the public. XP

Music that I was listening to while I did this is Dance in the Battlefield by Keiko Terada, the ED song that she sang for the modern Area 88 series in English and Japanese. Nice soothing song to relax to.

I suddenly have the urge to do a fic based on what Deathzealot had suggested. I'll look into that. Also, another Setsuna/Marina fic's coming up, kiddies.

I like to dedicate this fic to my now recently deceased grandfather. He just passed away 7:41 PM Los Angeles Time after coming to a coma. He was the one who started the family after escaping China with my grandmother as the Civil War began. Without him, my father (his son), my brothers and I wouldn't exist today.

As Setsuna and Feldt get together again as Celestial Being comrades, a life is lost. And so, this fic is also dedicated to my grandfather's hard work for helping my dad start the family that I am a part of. I will always thank him for being the person that he was, especially for his perseverance in making sure that the entire family had been able to survive the harsh 50's and 60's.


End file.
